


Of Kagunes and Kakugans

by thedemonschild



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, This is trash, attempted innuendos, based off google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days following Nishiki telling her he’s a ghoul, Kimi decides to try using the terms herself with a twist. (Based on a Tsukiyama X Kaneki joke I read on google images)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kagunes and Kakugans

It was a relaxing Saturday for Nishiki Nishio and Kimi Nishino. Sprawled out on the small couch lay the two lovers, Nishiki’s head in Kimi’s lap as she affectionately played with his hair. While Nishiki dozed though, an idea was forming in Kimi’s head. They hadn’t had intercourse since Nishiki had told her about being a ghoul and she suspected that he was unsure if she still wanted that kind of relationship with him because of it. Kimi’s way of thinking about her boyfriend however, hadn’t changed in the slightest since his revelation. On the contrary, she was more curious now about his body which she thought she knew entirely, than she had ever been. She had seen Nishiki’s “kagune” as he had called it, but had forgotten the meaning of the other term he had used; “kakugan.”

Kimi was a brave girl though, and she decided to test her idea that using ghoul terms would show Nishiki that not only did she still love him, she was willing to embrace him as he was. Taking a breath, she cleared her throat. Nishiki’s eyes opened and he smiled at the sight of his girlfriend gazing back at him with love and affection. Kimi smiled back but was aware that if she didn’t speak now, she would lose her nerve entirely. Confidence in her tone, she began to speak “Nishiki…we haven’t done anything lately. I really want you to stick your kagune in my kakugan. She took a breath and exhaled in a rush, her heart thumping wildly as she waited for his response. 

She was shocked to find a horrified expression on Nishiki’s face, which he quickly masked. Clearing his own throat, he responded “So…you want me to stab you in the eye? Didn’t know you were into that to be honest…” He trailed off and looked at her mortified expression and grinned, knowing that Kimi hadn’t known what she was saying. Kimi for her part, couldn’t have been blushing harder, decided that ghoul terms should not be used by humans.


End file.
